The invention relates to a rotating machine comprising a bowl rotatable about an axis to generate a cylindrical pool of a feed slurry, said bowl having a heavy phase discharge port and a base plate provided at one longitudinal end of said bowl, at least one outlet opening provided in said base plate and a liquid phase discharge port member placed over the at least one outlet opening. The invention further relates to a liquid phase discharge port member adapted to be placed over an outlet opening of a rotating machine.
A rotating machine from this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,061 which has a tubular outlet member with an elbow bend in opposite direction of bowl rotation. A similar rotating machine is described in US 2004/072668 and describes a casing provided with a nozzle in the casing side. Above the casing a weir may be provided. The liquid discharge has an angle with the base plate. However the nozzle in certain applications of such a machine tends to clog and thus the liquid will flow by overflow which can increase power consumption.
Another rotational machine, especially a centrifugal separator, is described in WO 2008/138345. Here a casing is also provided with a discharge opening in an angle to the base plate. The pond level is generated by a weir with an overflow edge. This weir operates similar to the weirs known from e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,370 with the only difference that the flow is in a direction where it cannot clinge to the outside of the base plate.
The separator of the above-mentioned WO 2008/138345 seems to solve the problem of U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,370. However there is an uncontrolled flow of the liquid in radial direction and low liquid acceleration at the outlet compared with U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,370.
The present invention therefore aims at providing a rotational machine and a liquid phase discharge port member for such rotational machine that eliminates or reduces the problems mentioned above and wherein the power recovery is improved.